Sussie and Me aka Harper and the bunny incident
by Ascendant Angel
Summary: Harper smuggles a Rabbit on board. Will he get found out? And how much trouble will she cause first?


****

****

**Sussie and Me **

**aka Harper and the bunny incident **

Disclaimer: I don't own the Andromeda universe.

It really did seem harmless at first I mean it was just a cute bundle of fur how much a trouble could it really cause? I mean the worst it could do was chew on a shoe or something right? And that would be ok as long as I kept her locked up I mean Rabbits are used to being kept in cages.

I called her Sussie. I brought her on the drift I didn't go looking for her but then according to Beka I never go looking for trouble it just follows me home anyway. She was just there for sale amongst all the spare parts. She looked at me with pleading eyes and I was taken in the seller must have caught me looking at her because next thing I know he was giving me the hard sell I really didn't need it; I was powerless in her eyes.

I know I shouldn't have snuck her aboard with out telling any one but I was too afraid they would say no with out even hearing me out first. So I snuck Sussie aboard in a bag amongst spare parts just like I found her; for now she was my little secret.

At first it was ok Sussie stayed locked in my quarters with privacy mode on I went out to work and when I got back I told her all about my day she always seamed to listen attentively to everything I had so say and we soon became firm friends I told her everything and she always seemed to know what to do cuddling up to me when I was upset or hopping up and down exicitly at my jokes.

That night I had a nightmare, I awoke with my heart pounding; Sussie was curled up beside me on my bed watching me a sad look on her face. I don't know why but I told her everything every last detail, things I never told anyone before not even Beka knows of my nightmares; I tried to tell her once but the look of sadness and pity on her face stopped me dead I refused to say a word more.

Soon I realized that I couldn't keep privacy mode on any longer Rommie was used to me I having it on for days at a time when I was working on some thing, but her suspicion was growing. I had to work out away to circumvent her sensors so she wouldn't detect Sussie. Being the genius I am that didn't take to long in the end.

It was well over a week before the first signs of trouble arouse. Sussie began trying to follow me out to work in the mornings; at first I was careful not to let her out, but soon her pleading eyes won me over. Still I was careful to keep her in eyesight at all times, and at first Sussie seemed contented to sit by my side all day.

After a while though Sussie seemed to get bored and want to explore at first I didn't notice she was missing I was concentrating to hard on repairs; then I looked around and she was gone. Still I wasn't stupid I kept the doors locked she couldn't get up to that much trouble; or so I thought.

I found her curled up asleep in a pile of cables the picture of innocence how was I to know that earlier she had been chewing though those same cables.

Well I'll tell you how; shortly after Beka was yelling at me over the com line asking what the hell she done to piss me off and how I thought I was going to get away with it. I had no idea what she was talking about and told her so; however this only seemed to fuel her anger "Don't you dare try to deny this" she yelled. I listened to her

Ranting for another two minutes before I realised what the problem was: the water had turned ice cold in the middle of her shower.

I couldn't deny the incident to do so would dob in my furry friend. So instead I took the blame "sorry Beka it was an accident" I pleaded "my nanowelder slipped; I'll make it up to you" I added "you'd better" she said but was pacified for now.

I told Sussie off that night but she just looked at me with those eyes of hers seeming to say 'I'm sorry' how could I not forgive her.

Of course I tried to keep a better eye on her from then on, I kept her in my room the next day, how was I to know she'd chew though the door controls next.

While I was hard at work the next day fixing the ship it seamed my furry friend was also hard at work chewing her way though the ships wiring determined to keep me in employment.

That day it seemed as fast as I fixed things they broke again leaving me with endless repairs. By lunch time I was concerned that there was something seriously wrong with the ship. By midafternoon I was convinced that we were all going to die when the self destruct auto triggered as it turned out I was not disappointed.

Shortly after six o clock and countless more repairs later, as predicted, the self destruct countdown begun. Andromeda was powerless to stop the countdown she simply couldn't access the system the connection had been chewed right through.

I think it was the activation of the self destruct that sent Dylan over the edge he stormed into engineering demanded to know what the hell was wrong with his ship and nothing I said would pacify him, he knew I was lying; it was time to give up my friend, I could no longer protect Sussie.

Having no choice I confessed to the presence of my new friend, Dylan did not take the news well, I have never seen him that mad before and sincerely wish never too again, I tell you purple does not suit the man.

The Hunt was now on to find Sussie, literally! I swear Dylan was out for blood and, I had a feeling he'd settle for mine if Sussie continued to evade him. But finding Sussie was proving difficult as I'd long since blinded Andromeda sensors to her.

All hands were now searching for Sussie while I was left to stop the ship from exploding. I'll admit at first I wasn't worried, I mean I'm a genius, I can fix anything, but 20 minutes later I was beginning to panic.

All the connections to Andromeda seemed to be severed their was no way I could connect them all in time, by rights the self destruct should not be armed at all, it was completely separated from the mainframe, but there must still be a connection somewhere. Suddenly it occurred to me that instead of reconnecting the device and disarming it I should simply sever the last connection with Andromeda.

I had to narrow my search parameters down from 'somewhere' though this ship is pretty big especially when you're looking for something small. In a moment of inspiration I asked Trance for her best guess; I didn't get the pin point location I was hoping for but a least I narrowed the search to a small area of the ship, I'd just better move fast, very fast.

Of course I found the last connection In the end with just minutes to go, and severed it, the count down ceased. Well what did you expect? I am telling this story remember; plus of course I am a genius engineer. I could hardly let my Rommie die could I! Not to mention yours truly.

Now there was only Sussie to save. I prayed Dylan hadn't found her yet. I found Sussie the last place I expected to see her: my quarters were she should have been all day. I tried to be mad at her but with those pleading eyes of hers it was impossible.

Now with the ship saved and Sussie safely in hiding I had to try and restore my good books with the crew this could easily be the most challenging task of the day. I begged. I pleaded. Nothing worked everyone was very mad at me. Andromeda was just point blank refusing to talk to me, and I'd rather not hear the words that came out Beka's mouth, and Dylan gave me the big lecture about how irresponsible I was, and how I could have killed us all, I also got to learn just how disappointed in me he was, and you know that stung, just a bit.

I managed to sort things out with Andromeda she can't hide from me in the mainframe, eventually I managed to express just how sorry I was, after some major grovelling.

I had to promise to refit the whole of the Maru to win Beka over, she doesn't take kindly to people who endanger her life, but I was willing to do what ever it took to get back in her good books.

I knew I wasn't going to win Dylan back overnight, but I was determined to claw my way back into his good books too, and gain back a little respect, so I put in 150% every day (I already gave 110%) it would work eventually I was sure, at least he'd stopped turning purple and shouting at me anyway.

But no amount of begging or pleading was going to save Sussie, Dylan had made his mind up Sussie was to go, and that was that, end of story. I was given a week to find Sussie a new home.

Over that week I meet several prospective 'foster parents' for Sussie determined to find someone who'd love her as much as I did, eventually I found the right person her name was Megan she was 7 years old and Sussie seemed to bond with her immediately.

It was hard letting Sussie go, but I knew Megan could give her a better life than I could their garden was the size of a small field, and didn't get shot at on a regular basis unlike Andromeda. Sussie would be happy with Megan, and I knew she would not be short of love, so with just a little sadness I said goodbye to Sussie giving her a final hug before I handed her over to Megan.

I know Sussie was just a animal, but she really got to me, and I'll miss her, but I'm glad she went to a good home were she can wander around to her hearts content with a little girl who'll love her as much as I did.

The end


End file.
